poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Kid on the Block
This is how New Kid on the Block goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. film opens with Mac and Commissioner Gordon in a G.C.P.D. prisoner transport truck Detective Montoya: Commissioner Gordon, we've had reports of laughter and green gas. Looks like a certain someone. Mac Grimborn: sighs Joker. to Gordon Psst. Tell him now's not a good time. Commissioner Gordon: We're already on route to Stryker's Island with our "special" suspect. Call in Detective Bullock. He can look into it. Detective Montoya: Sure thing, boss. Enjoy Metropolis! sees Metropolis Mac Grimborn: It's always sunny in Metropolis. Commissioner Gordon: But even this place isn't without its problems. truck pulls over as Gordon gets his I.D. Officer: his doughnut away Commissioner Gordon! And Mr. Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: We're expected, Officer. Is everything ready? Officer: Sure! I mean, yes, sir! puts away his I.D. Mac Grimborn: Thanks, Officer. Stay frosty! truck drives away officer salutes him Officer: Sure thing, sir! his doughnut out Hmm, frosty. is knocked down by a rogue officer and Gordon are waiting as Lex Luthor enters Mac Grimborn: Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor: Mac Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: The precinct asked two persons with our... "reputation". For what? Commissioner Gordon: The suspect was apprehended in the laboratory break-in. The lab belonged to an old colleague of yours and Mr. Luthor's, Mr. Grimborn, Professor Ivo. Lex Luthor: Professor Ivo? a picture of him and Professor Ivo Mac Grimborn: I don't understand what the break-in has to do with Lex or me, Commissioner. Commissioner Gordon: You were mixed up with the Amazo project. Mac Grimborn: You mean the android capable of stealing powers from superheroes? Commissioner Gordon: If our suspect has acquired similar abilities, they have a potential to become a huge threat. Mac Grimborn: When you sent for me, you said it was important. Why? Commissioner Gordon: You were afraid of the Amazo project. him a picture of an Amazo android Mac Grimborn: Well, what can I do? Commissioner Gordon: Maybe if you help and decide if they're a danger, we can see about knocking a couple of decades off your Quantum Powers. nods his head Rookie enters Lex Luthor: Who designed your costume? The Rookie: I did. Commissioner Gordon: This one says everything. the officer enters Officer: Commissioner, someone stole my doughnuts, and my uniform, and--something Oh, wait. There they are! at the rogue officer and Rookie looks shocked looks at him as the rogue officer defeats them effortlessly the rogue officer reveals herself as Mercy Graves Mac Grimborn: Mercy Graves. Lex Luthor: Better late than never. gets Lex's suit as he puts it on finishes putting it on Lex Luthor: Let's get out of here. Mac Grimborn: Not so fast! Lex Luthor: This is the point we escape. he takes Rookie with them goes after them follows them to Metallo's cell arrives Superman: Stop right there, Luthor! waves his hand Mac Grimborn: Thanks for coming, Superman, but I kinda had it under control. Looks like Stryker's prison cafeteria is missing a bald-headed pot head! snickers Lex Luthor: I chop the vegetables now. Mac Grimborn: Then I'll take you back to your cell. then, Superman is suddenly attacked by Metallo Mac Grimborn: Metallo! I thought he's too unstable to be outside his cell! Lex Luthor: Unstable for your friend, perhaps... His Kryptonite Core doesn't bother me one bit. attacks Superman as the prisoners escape Mac confronts Luthor and his fellow villains Mac Grimborn: I'll stop you, Luthor! Justice League arrives notices that Batman isn't with them Mac Grimborn: Where's Batman? Wonder Woman: He said he had to take care of an emergency. Mac Grimborn: Joker. then cut to the heist of Wayne Tower Harley Quinn: Harley Quinn here, documenting another classic criminal caper. And now the star of this show, Mistah J! appears The Joker: Argh! Where is it?! smiles Harley Quinn: We just stole some neato stuff previously procured by Wayne Tech. Mistah J and I love a good a-robbing. Taking from all those suckers who are too honest to steal! Ha! looks for something The Joker: No, no, no! It's not here! It's not here! rolls around him Harley Quinn: Come on, Pudding, say something funny for our viewers. holds out her phone and smiles growls puts her phone away The Joker: ...Grrr, not now, Pumpkin, can't you see I'm busy?! Here, take this... gives her a box likes it Harley Quinn: Oooh, pretty! Whatever it is. is in his Batwing Batman: Nowhere to run, Joker! launches the Bat-Net notices it Harley Quinn: Er, Pudding. How about we get on the chopper? The Joker: Relax. He'll never get us from waaaaay up there... Bat-Net captures Harley and Joker